


Another Damn Flower

by LeeBlaster



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is So Done, M/M, bones is also a good freind, let them be gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBlaster/pseuds/LeeBlaster
Summary: Another planetary survey has turned into one of Jim and Spock's impromptu "dates", and Bones has decided it's not cute.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Another Damn Flower

Bones had just finished his analysis of the patch of weeds he found. When they had first beamed down to Karde VI for yet another planetary survey, his first scan of the weeds indicated they might hold some medicinal purpose burn treatments but now he had come to the conclusion that they didn’t store as much potential as he originally thought. They were just some ugly weeds.

The rest of the planet was gorgeous however. The sun was out, bright and warming the air, the tall trees with long drooping branches and sweeping leaves were swinging slightly from the light breeze that was flowing through the valley they were currently surveying, and the small lake nearby was a glistening clear blue. If Bones allowed himself, he could almost believe he was on Earth and not in the middle of nowhere on some foreign planet at the spatial equivalent of Timbuktu.

Bones took one more look at his weeds and stood up, knees popping and stretching his back (yet another unwanted reminder of his age), and glanced around, looking for the rest of the away team. When no disaster had befallen the initial away team, Jim had made sure every scientific division onboard the Enterprise was able to beam down and get the samples they wanted. It seemed most had gotten what they wanted and left at this point, but Rodriguez from Botany was collecting berries or something with help from Sulu off to his right, and Davis from Ecology was still wading thigh deep in the lake with her tricorder.

And coming around the corner, walking along the lake side, was a pair that he rarely saw apart these days, the  _ Enterprises _ own Captain and Commander. Jim was twirling yet another damn flower he seemed to have picked up through his fingers, laughing at something his first officer must have said, because the damn hobgoblin had that smile on his face that if Bones had pointed out, would have insisted loudly was no smile. Jim replied to whatever was said with that dopey look on his face, attempting, but barely, containing the smile he was speaking through. Spock replied with a quirk of the head and quirk of the mouth. The Vulcan equivalent of a smile.

Bones just shook his head. Lord help both of them if they thought they were being subtle about it. Whatever  _ it _ was. He would’ve loved to rub it in that they were acting like some teenage star-crossed lovers from one of those trashy old Earth novels that Jo was getting into right now, but right now the betting pool Chekov and Sulu ran had been kept to the bridge crew and Bones wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. There was no way in hell that he wanted to deal with the entire ships’ rumor mill lighting up with what was sure to be the hottest gossip. 

They were too far away for Bones to hear what they were saying but it looked like Spock was talking again, hands held behind his back, walking with his shoulders slightly hunched and eyes glinting like they only seemed to when talking to Jim. Jim himself was grinning like an idiot now, his eyes locked solely on Spock. Bones knew for a fact that whatever Spock was saying was probably the most boring monologue on whatever it was being discussed but by looking at Jim you’d never guess that.

He resisted the urge to shake his head again and instead rolled his eyes and started making his way to the lake towards Davis, he didn’t need another set of wide eyes and curious gazes intruding on the infamous Enterprise command team and one of their ‘moments’. Like he said, the rumour mill had enough about those two. That, and he couldn’t bring himself to call Jim out. Yet. Bones had seen that look in his best friends eye one too many times, but for whatever reason this one was different.

Maybe it was because of the incessant flirting (by their standards anyway) on the bridge or the looks they gave each other when their backs were turned. Or maybe it was the way they took turns dying over the past 3 years, voices practically crying out over the comms for a beam out that made Bones hesitate to call Jim out like he usually did. Maybe it was the fact that Jim hadn’t come to Bones with the realisation himself yet. And over the years of serving together on the Enterprise, Bones had gotten pretty good at reading the supposedly stoic Spock. Maybe it was that Spock actually returned Jim’s affections, unlike any of his other string of lovers; that from Bones perch on the bridge, he would catch the Science officers own wandering gaze. Whenever Jim wasn’t looking, of course. Bones wasn’t sure if it was denial he was seeing in the two of them or if it was just plain idiocracy.

Either way, he’d hold the young Ensigns’ attention for a bit as the pair walked by, stars in their eyes, meaningful shared glances, covered by carefully worded banter. Teenagers indeed.


End file.
